Horror Movies
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Blaine brought Kurt to the movies to see a horror movie once, without knowing Kurt's fear of them. Ever since then, Kurt's been trying not to be afraid of horror movies for Blaine's sake. This results in a lot of cuddles and what not.


Less than a month after already seeing each other, Blaine had asked Kurt to go see Insidious in the movie theaters with him. Blaine had always enjoyed horror movies, Kurt on the other hand had not. Still, Kurt was too embarrassed to say anything to Blaine about it. So, they went, and the night resulted in Blaine cradling a near-tears Kurt in the movie theater, kissing him and telling him it was okay. To Blaine, showing that much public affection in Ohio was scarier than the movie itself.

Well, ever since then, Kurt's been trying to redeem himself. Nearly every time they decided to watch a movie together and Blaine let Kurt chose, Kurt choose a horror movie. Every time this happened, Blaine Would tell him that it wasn't a big deal and they could watch something else, but Kurt insisted; and every single time, Blaine had to comfort Kurt and make him feel really doesn't mind comforting Kurt, he loves holding him close, but he really does hate seeing him so distraught.

So, Blaine really shouldn't have been surprised when Kurt picked Nightmare on Elm Streetout from the stack of movies in his living room. He sighed and looked at his boyfriend, "Kurt… Really, how about we _don't_ watch a horror movie tonight?"

"But Blaine, this is supposed to be a classic! Plus, it's super old, so it's bound to be cheesy, right?" Kurt whined.

"Really, pick something different, please?"

"Come on, Blaine. This is the last time." Kurt promised.

Blaine laughed, Kurt said that ever time, "Okay, fine. I guess it's okay."

Kurt was please with himself, and hummed happily as he put the DVD in the player. He found his rightful spot on the couch next to Blaine, and draped a blanket over the two of them. Blaine put an arm around Kurt, grabbing the remote so that it could be next to him. He knew that this was one he'd have to turn off early on.

Nightmare on Elm Street really doesn't have a slow start at all. At first, Kurt just laughed nervously at the first bad dream in the movie, sometimes allowing himself to jump and hide in Blaine's chest. By the first killing, Kurt's head was buried deep into Blaine's chest and he refused to look up. Blaine cooed nearly the same words to him that he said every time this happened, "Kurt you're okay, I'm here. It's just a movie." As a response, Kurt shook his head violently, as if he was denying something heinous.

"I'm going to turn it off now, okay?" Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear, as he turned off the movie, not waiting for a response.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, teary eyed, "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't know that one was so scary."

Blaine smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Kurt's forehead, "It's okay though, it's over. Don't be sorry."

"Can we go up to m-my bedroom and lie down?" Kurt whimpered, just needing to feel close to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and picked Kurt from the couch, cradling him in his arms. Kurt's lips curved up, creating a very small smile as he put his arms around Blaine's neck and faced Blaine's chest. When they reached the bedroom, Blaine softly kicked the partly opened door all the way open and gently placed Kurt on the bed, not bothering to close the door. He climbed over Kurt onto his rightful spot in the bed. Blaine laid on his back extending one arm, where Kurt found himself curled up, head on Blaine's chest; Blaine wrapped the other arm around Kurt as Kurt closed his eyes.

"You're alright, I'm here, Kurt. I could fight off dumb old Freddy Krueger any day." Blaine smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"You're not leaving, right?" Kurt whimpered against Blaine's chest.

"Never," Blaine answered, pulling Kurt a little closer to him.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, still not looking up.

"So is that the last time you'll pick a scary movie?" Blaine asked, as he always did.

"Yes. I'm never doing that again," Kurt whimpered, trying to pull Blaine even closer to himself, smiling slightly.

Blaine chuckled softly at the response; it's been the same one since he can remember. He smiled fondly, looking down at Kurt, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt answered, looking up at Blaine, eyes no longer filled with tears, although it was obvious that he was still on edge.

Blaine leant down and gave him a soft, passionate kiss on the lip, before laying his head back down, rubbing Kurt's back again, until they both finally fell asleep for a nap, during which neither of them had a dream that they remembered when they awoke.


End file.
